


觉醒

by SHIIIEN



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens(2015) - Fandom, Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi(2017)
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Female Ejaculation, PWP, Reylo - Freeform, 傻黄甜, 其实我觉得是常规车, 在线牵线（搞事）, 大哥觉醒中, 快乐薄荷, 有Gingerpilot, 芮撩撩, 谜之现代AU
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-28
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-07-03 16:15:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15822456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIIIEN/pseuds/SHIIIEN
Summary: 俗套的“找床伴”的故事





	觉醒

**Author's Note:**

> 一个万年前的脑洞在今日开始实现
> 
> 改编自我同学的真人真事（只不过他BE了
> 
> 所以是有后续的，但我先不立flag（
> 
> 我太困了，错字语病我不管（
> 
> 极大概率返工大修

 

 

“Poe，你们公司除了薪水低以外，没有什么其他太过分的缺点了吧？”Hux坐在床边点燃了一只烟，绝望地闭着眼问道。

 

“那得看你的接受程度了。”被他叫到的男人翻了个身，懒懒地答道，只是望着他背影的眼神充满了同情。

 

“只要上司是个正常人就行了……算了，我觉得世界上不会再有人比他更有毒了。”

 

“Ben Solo？他又找你事了？你真的太不容易了，噗......”

 

“他每天都是无差别攻击的好吗？我，发自内心地想知道，他为什么一天到晚火气都那么大？就不能找点别的正常的方式宣泄吗？”

 

“呃……他不会是欲求不满吧，就……他有没有男朋友女朋友什么的？”

 

“哈！他那个样子，能有才见了鬼。Solo这个姓氏可太适合他了。”

 

“他……考不考虑出去约？”Poe像是想起了什么，突然来了精神。

 

“我哪知道！但看起来是没约过，要不然就是连性爱也救不了他了。”Hux将烟头碾灭在烟灰缸里，继续嘲讽。

 

“咳，是这样，我觉得我说不定能拯救你于水火之中。我有一个好朋友，某种程度上也算是个老司机……她最近刚好跟我讲过，想要来一次真的试试看，但还没有找到心仪的对象。”Poe拿起了手机，“我把她的照片和联系方式给你，你拿给你上司。然后我也会去联系她。”

 

“等等，你就这么把你的’好朋友’往火坑里推？”Hux看着刚刚收到的相片，扎着三个团子的少女笑得青春而甜美，“我并不认为Ben Solo会给她什么好的体验。”

 

“不不，亲爱的Hugs，相信我，我有一种预感，你上司可能会被她吃得死死的。”Poe又将那个女孩的电话号码发给了Hux，嘴角勾起了一抹耐人寻味的微笑。

 

——

 

Ben Solo靠坐在酒店的大床上，他只围着一条浴巾，匍匐休憩的野兽正在慢慢苏醒。浴室里传来的水声刺激着他的耳膜——那里边还混着女孩随意哼唱的不知名曲调。他在脑中不停地想象着少女的身躯是怎样的娇小可爱，想象着她身上未擦干的水滴划过皮肤，滴落在厚实的地毯上，滴落在雪白的床单上，滴落在自己起伏着的胸口上。他有些紧张，怕毫无经验的自己不能让女孩满意；但又十分期待，说不定会她的双眼会因为自己而失神。

 

前些天，Hux突然在下班临走前跟他说：“为了您和我们所有其他人的心理健康，我由衷地建议您去进行一些夜间的活动。这位是我，呃……朋友的朋友，正好也有此方面的需求，我觉得，您可以考虑去和她认识一下。”他当时正想翻个白眼将Hux的手机拍开，却在看见少女绽放的笑颜时犹豫了，然后摸着鼻梁叫他把她的联系方式给了自己。他也一并获知，照片上的女孩叫作Rey，才刚刚上大二。

 

他们约在了咖啡厅见面，就是Rey大学对面的那家。一进店里，Ben就看到了窝在角落的沙发里，正咬着笔尾看资料的少女。而Rey也注意到了他，便放下了手中的纸笔，和他打了招呼。他们再次相互确定身份后，男人顺势坐在了她的对面。

 

“抱歉，我……好像来晚了。”Ben有点紧张，女孩的眼眸实在是太过闪亮。

 

“没有没有，事实上我一整个下午和晚上都呆在这里复习。你知道，快期末了，图书馆根本就抢不到位置。”Rey笑了笑表示不是他的问题，开始将自己摊在桌面上的各种习题和讲义往书包里塞。突然，她又压低了声音，语气里的期待却丝毫没有因此而削弱：“我早就想试试真的做是什么感觉了，一直自己玩，有点腻了。”说到最后，她还吐了吐舌头。

 

“……呃……那个，其实我……我也……”他被女孩突然的坦白搞得有些不好意思，而自己的零经验也让他不由得担心起来，怕自己无法满足她的要求。

 

“你也一直自己吗？Hmmm……也没关系，我们可以一起研究。”少女稍微思索了一下，但热情并未有任何的消退，这让Ben的心跳得更快了。

 

两人离开了咖啡厅，转战至附近的一家酒店。前台的服务员似乎是将他们误会成了一对情侣，并觉得他们很登对，还在递给他们房卡时祝他们“玩得愉快”。Rey倒是开心地道了谢，而Ben却红着脸，捏起房卡转身就走。一进房间，Rey随手将书包扔在了椅子上，接着两三步就跳着坐到了那张大床上。“很软诶，一定超舒服！”她又在床上弹了弹，然后起身走向浴室，“啊……好可惜，这间浴室太小了。那么是你先洗，还是我先呢？”

 

Ben选择了自己先洗。因为从一关上房门开始，他的紧张和拘谨就达到了某个峰值，这让他觉得自己就像个傻子，急需一个淋浴来让自己舒缓一下。

 

当他只围着浴巾出来时，Rey正趴在床上玩着游戏机。“咳、我洗好了。”Ben站在床边，也望向女孩手中的屏幕，看着游戏界面里挥舞着蓝色光剑的女性英雄一路砍杀敌兵，协助己方士兵完成任务。“好的，马上就好！还差一点就过载完成了……耶一！赢了！”Rey不知道，她刚刚紧张的语气已经引得Ben与她一同屏息凝神了。然而，少女刚翻过身来准备下床，男人胸腹上健硕的肌肉就映入了她的眼帘。“哇、哇哦……你、你身材……身材真好，真的。”她努力将自己的视线从他的腹肌上挪开，但在溜进浴室的过程中，她还是忍不住偷偷斜眼多看了几下——这个效果非常符合Ben的期待，也让他自信了不少。

 

现在，卫生间里的水声终于停下来了。

 

等待女孩开门的这段时间，Ben又一次紧张得无所适从。过了大约有一分钟，Rey踮着脚尖从里边走了出来。她捏着裹在身上的浴巾，而正如男人刚刚在脑中描绘的那样，尽管少女已经稍微擦过自己的头发了，还是有细小的水珠时不时从她的发梢滴落在雪白的肩头，然后顺着娇小的乳峰滑进浴巾与皮肤的缝隙。Ben咽了咽口水，目不转睛地看着她爬上了床，再分开双腿，跨坐在他的小腿上。

 

“可以开始了吗？”Rey的眼眸像是小鹿一般清亮，却不是在看他，而是他已经将浴巾撑起了可观形状的下身。

 

“好、好……嘶……”Ben只觉得自己在少女的目光下又涨大了一圈，他正打算解开自己围在腰上的浴巾，却被Rey抢先一步扯开，而随着她的动作，有一滴微凉的水珠被女孩从发丝上甩落，滴在了男人已经紧绷到极致的顶部。

 

“这个……”Rey似乎被他的尺寸吓到了，她下意识摸了上去，用自己的手亲自感受这份滚烫和几乎快要握不住的份量，“我还没，呃……我的小玩具们，相比之下是真的’小’……”

 

说着，女孩低下了头，凑近这个已经挺立的怪物。她是真的第一次这么近距离地观察属于男人的性物，暴起青筋的、不断勃动的性物。于是，在好奇心的驱使下，Rey用一只手扶着，另一只手的食指从根部一路划到顶端，动作轻得如同一片羽毛，却让双手紧捏着床单的Ben浑身一个激灵。少女听到一声极为压抑的闷哼后，像是受到了极大的鼓舞，手指并在一起，指腹按揉着敏感的顶部，引发男人愈发急促的喘息。不一会，她就察觉到，自己的手指被什么粘粘的透明液体沾湿了；当她抬起手查看时，自己的指尖甚至与跳动的头部拉出一道银丝。

 

“看起来，我应该把它照顾得还不错？”Rey左右翻动那只手掌，五指分开时，指间的黏液也会有所粘连。Ben还没来得及失落——温柔的抚弄突然停止，这让他忍不住稍稍顶了顶胯——就被她的下一个动作刺激得心脏都漏跳了一拍。少女本来还只是单纯地在观察手上的液体。突然，她将它凑到嘴边，只犹豫了一下便伸出舌头舔了一口。粉嫩的舌尖卷起有点黏稠的体液，再溜回柔软的唇瓣之内。Rey没有管男人有些惊愕的眼神，只是自顾自地品尝着他情欲的滋味：“原来是这样的味道……还可以接受。”Ben的大脑正因为她的言行而激动得有些缺氧，所以他一时没有反应过来女孩这句话里所暗含的意思。不过没关系，几秒后，他就直接切身体会到了。

 

Rey再一次俯下身子，趴伏在Ben的大腿上，湿淋淋的发梢搔刮着他的大腿根——这之前，她嫌自己身上的浴巾十分碍事，便拽下来扔到了地上。她先将自己的唇瓣压上了冒着晶莹露珠的小孔，然后轻轻地吮吻了一下，短暂的真空则抽取出了更多的液体。接着，少女又用因此而闪着水光的嘴唇包裹住了整个顶端，双唇卡住头部与柱身分界处的棱角。突如其来的湿软和温热让Ben长长地呻吟了一声，他有些不好意思，却又根本无法抑制这种来自快感的本能反应。而始作俑者却不这么想，她用舌尖戳刺了一下那个中心的开口，一边又满眼怂恿地望进那双漆黑的瞳孔——我想你叫出声，这样我会很有成就感。

 

硬挺的乳尖刮蹭着他的大腿，少女又吸又舔，摸索着能让男人陷入疯狂的方法。她发现，Ben似乎很喜欢被吮吸，每次自己用力抽气时，他都会颤抖着发出舒爽的喟叹；如果再同时用舌面摩挲一番，口中的猛兽还会兴奋地跳动，乖乖挤出更多东西来表达欢愉。Rey的双手也没闲着——一只的食指和拇指形成圆环圈在上端的沟壑处，以便能固定随着它主人的喘息而略微晃动的柱身；另一只则整个握住，小幅度地上下滑动。Ben觉得自己快要到达极限了，第一次经历这样绝妙的抚慰和香艳的画面，他怎么可能坚持太久？于是，他向后缩了缩，表示她可以放开自己了。但是，同样也发现了这件事的少女却紧紧含着他不放，甚至还抬眼抛给他一个狡黠的眼神：我可没打算放过你。

 

“你、你快起来！我……哦……”Ben的双手已经松开了床单，准备托着女孩的下颏让她抬起头、把自己吐出来。然而，他还是没能赶得及，就涨红了脸在她的嘴里释放了第一股。Rey则趁他僵住的时候，抓住了他即将伸过来的两只手，防止它们阻碍自己。然后，她的舌尖混着刚刚喷薄进口中的浊液继续舔舐着，满意地感觉到他抖动着又涌出了许多——直到再怎么用力吮吸，除了男人低沉的呻吟外，再也榨取不出他任何其他的东西时，Rey才张开嘴放过了这只被溺爱过的怪物，并松开了Ben的手腕。

 

“我……我不是故意的……你快吐出来……”Ben终于从快感中回过神来，连忙把少女捞进自己怀里，用手背帮她擦掉嘴角漏出的白液，又翻手将手掌伸到她的下巴前，示意她可以吐在自己的手上。可Rey却扬起一个轻快的笑容，接着就当着他的面，将口中的液体尽数咽下。

 

“Hmmm……并不是多好吃啊……”她甚至还回味了一番，“不过你的反应让我觉得很开心！所以也算值了。”

 

听到这话，Ben只觉得自己的心仿佛塌了一块，残渣又化作一阵奇异的悸动，顺着血液流遍全身。他怕女孩不允许自己亲吻她的嘴唇，便只好仅是拥住她，用自己的双唇在她的额角来回磨蹭，算是对心中的空虚稍作弥补。而突然被锁进怀中的Rey也没有怎么挣扎——这个男人怀抱和气息……意外地让她有种安定感。于是，少女便任由Ben把她的脑袋按在他的心口，默许他抚摸、亲吻自己的发顶。

 

其实，在这期间，Ben也下定了一个决心。所以，忽然一阵天旋地转，Rey就躺在了床上，Ben则撑在她的上方，认真地注视着她——没错，他也想仔细地服侍一番，让她在自己所给予的快乐中到达顶峰。他小心翼翼地征求着女孩的同意：“可以吗？”

 

“我超级期待啊！”Rey环抱住男人的脖子，将他拉低到自己身上，满是笑意的脸颊蹭了蹭他黑色的卷发，“这就是为什么我想找一个真人试试看啊。”

 

说实话，Ben在知道这个后，心情有些复杂。一方面，还好她第一次就是和自己“试试”；另一方面，他这个“真人”可不能让她失望。所以，究其根本，他必须竭尽所能去取悦身下的少女。考虑到Rey也许不想让他留下什么显眼的痕迹，Ben只好在舔舐过脖颈和锁骨的那片雪白肌肤后就作罢。但他终归还是有些不满，便将自己扫荡过的地方都用唾液弄得湿漉漉的，以发泄不满的情绪。等到他的双唇终于来到小巧而绵软的乳峰，Ben觉得，自己可以放肆起来了——这里，既适合被狠狠地留下印记，又足够隐蔽。可是，看着女孩光洁的乳肉，以及虽然早已挺立但看上去依旧十分青涩的乳首，他又有些舍不得——就像冬日里积下的初雪，人们总是不忍心率先踏足上去，破环那连成一片的无尽洁白。

 

不过，这份犹豫只维持了不过五秒——就在Rey刚发出难耐的嘤咛，Ben就立刻低下了头。他用脸颊蹭了蹭她的乳肉，柔软而细腻，可爱的乳尖也不时晃过，似乎是在吸引他的注意力。而Ben也响应了它的渴求。在为这一边的乳峰留下几枚暗红色的吻痕后，他就将硬挺的乳珠卷入口中挑逗。Rey被他不断碾过的舌尖撩拨地娇喘连连，但她觉得这样显然还不够，便抚摸着男人的后脑发话了：“哈……另一边……嗯……另一边也要……用手……哈……”Ben也因此发觉到自己的疏忽。他马上伸手，用指腹前去摩擦另一颗乳尖。当口中的这个终于被放过时，它已经被欺负到红肿了，乳晕上也环绕着一个清浅的齿痕。但即使它已是可怜兮兮，男人的手指还是捏住了它继续揉捻，而他的唇舌则要去照顾正等待着服务的另一颗。

 

少女的双乳已是斑驳不堪，吻痕和牙印围绕着被玩弄成玫红色的乳珠，但罪魁祸首仍在接着向下攻略。很快，Rey的腰肢甚至是小腹，都被印上了点点红痕。男人的亲吻和啃咬都会引起一阵酥麻的战栗，这让她欲罢不能。每次自己被打上一个新的标记时，她都会扭动着身体轻哼。当Ben来到了她的大腿根，最隐秘的地方也被吮吸出了几块红斑。他轻柔地分开了她的双腿，无比激动地欣赏着只是被稀疏毛发稍作遮盖的粉嫩娇花。当他俯下身子，埋首于Rey的腿间，一股前所未有的喜悦和自豪便充满了胸腔，刚刚费尽心思的讨好果然收获颇丰——拨开她下身的唇瓣，女孩的入口处极为湿润，甚至还有一些已经顺着股沟滴落在了床单上。

 

Ben迫不及待地用双唇包裹住花蕊，不轻不重地挤压——它已经非常兴奋了。忽然点燃的尖锐快感从少女的下身一路蹿上脊椎，最后到达大脑，把里边搅得乱七八糟。“哈啊！你怎么……你怎么也……你学我……哈……”Rey下意识地想要夹紧双腿，却被他按住大腿根继续吮吻——是的，他就是学着她去“吮吸弱点”的。当然，舌尖的舔舐也必不可少，光滑而肿胀的肉粒被他来回拨弄，每一次撩拨都会激起一声高昂而婉转的呻吟，以及她腰腹以下一次剧烈的颤抖。

 

Ben回忆了一下自己看过的，貌似……他还要伸两根手指进去，对吧？他立刻付诸行动，食指和中指并在一起，沾取了少女足够多的爱液后，便缓缓地探入了她的身体。光是进入手指，Ben就已经能感受到女孩的紧致和湿滑了。所幸Rey平时经常“自己玩”，不然今晚光是扩张工作就要准备很久。内壁死死地夹着他的手指，可在一阵按揉后，它似乎很熟悉这样的安抚，很快就放松下来，紧绷的肌肉一边律动一边变得弹软。他四处按压着，并有规律地稍微弯曲，努力让她喘息着更加湿润。突然，Rey极其粘软地呻吟了一声，十指也插入了男人的发间，要求他再为自己献上更多快感：“哈……就是刚刚……刚刚那里……就在那……”

 

其实不用她多说，Ben也知道自己方才摸索到的突起正是女孩一处重要的敏感点——瞬间紧缩的身体和突然汹涌的爱液已经告诉他了。他抵着那里大力揉碾，并时不时抽动手指戳弄，嘴上的动作也更加卖力。Rey的低叫也跟着他的节奏一起起起伏伏，她蜷起了脚趾，皱着眉头眯上了眼睛，等待着登顶的那一刻。而Ben也没有辜负他的期待，舌面压着花蕊大肆摩擦，在她体内顶弄的指尖也一同发力，将已经是在哭叫的少女送上了高潮。

 

Rey抱着他的脑袋痉挛着，双眼有些失神地望着天花板。Ben还在有一下没一下地撩动着她身体里和身体外的敏感带，让她在高潮的余韵中又前行了一段距离。等到身前这幅娇小的身躯已经软绵绵地瘫在床上时，Ben才停止了各方动作。抽出的手指拉出一道长长的细线，附着在指间的液体反着亮光。他的神色有一瞬地古怪，却又立即恢复正常。紧接着，他就含住了这两根手指，把少女的爱液全部纳入口中，仔细地品尝着。

 

“可以告诉我，是什么样的味道吗？”Rey已经回过神来，她正巧目睹了Ben尝着她的东西。

 

“美味。”他下意识这么回答了，还舔了一下上唇。

 

“啊？真的吗？”Rey有些不相信，便坐起身揽住他，毫无预警地吻上了男人的双唇。Ben瞪大眼睛愣在了那里，飞快跳动的心脏像是要离开这幅已经僵硬了的躯壳。他没有想到，自已与女孩的亲吻会来的如此简单。而且，更重要的是，她给自己的是一个热情的舌吻。她柔软又灵巧的舌尖已经碰上了他的，并且纵容他的纠缠。只是美中不足，这个吻有点短暂，Ben还沉溺其中时，Rey的唇瓣就已经离开了。她歪着头体会了一会儿，就疑惑地看向面前这个貌似有些失落的男人：“这算什么美味啊……”但很快，她的注意力就被别的东西吸引走了——她看到Ben的下体又是昂扬着了，想来是已经休整完毕，可以进入正题了。于是，Rey捏了捏抬着头的怪兽，声音里满是欣喜：“哇哦，已经恢复好了！快去准备！呃……你带了吧？没带的话我……”

 

“当然，我早都准备好的。”Ben下床去拿，从口袋里掏出来后，他心虚地摸了摸鼻梁。实不相瞒，今天临从公司出发前，Hux专程问了他有没有准备好安全措施——其实这是Poe让他问的，他怕若是到时候两人都没有，岂不是要纯聊天了。Ben当时直接赏了Hux一个白眼就出门了——开出好几条街后，确定了附近没有熟人，他赶忙跑进一家便利店买了一盒。没错，他就是因为是第一次，根本没这个意识……但面子一定不能丢。

 

Rey看着他戴好，总觉得视觉效果上，他的尺寸又增大了不少……于是，在Ben又一次撑在她的上方时，她迟疑了一下，悻悻地开口道：“你……慢一点……好吗？”

 

Ben没有回答她，只是伸手到两人之间，熟捻地爱抚她的下体。这让少女发自内心地露出了满意的笑容，她也配合地将自己的腿勾上了他的腰。原本Rey的腿间就满是湿粘的爱液，而在他的抚摸下，已经几乎归于平静的入口也回应着一起开合，挤出透明的汁液作为邀请。Ben将淤积于这处唇瓣间的爱液刮走了一部分，然后又在花蕊上涂抹均匀。接着，他一手的拇指画着圈按摩那颗小肉粒，另一只手安抚性地刮蹭女孩的大腿根，深呼吸一次后，便将自己抵在了相比之下无比娇弱的入口处。男人推进得很是轻缓，内壁虽过分紧致却也足够湿滑，所以，与其说疼痛，Rey感觉到的其实更像是一种不曾有过的饱胀——这当然了，Ben可比她自己玩的要粗壮许多。

 

“Rey……你很疼吗？”他吻掉Rey额头上的薄汗，下半身一动也不敢动。不过少女摇了摇头，小声哼哼道：“不疼。就是好涨……但你也先别动……”

 

二人都能感受到，Rey的身体在有规律地蠕动，应该是在适应这头闯进来的野兽。但是，被包裹着不断挤压的Ben却忍得实在辛苦。女孩是如此的甜美，他多么想在这具身体里肆意进出、顶弄，感受她用另一个方式吮吸和亲吻自己。但他不能，因为她还没完全接纳他，她还有不适。于是，Ben继续他的亲吻，抚弄花蕊的手也丝毫没有怠慢。直到Rey终于紧紧抱住他，在他的耳垂上印下一个吻，将一缕热气吹进他的耳朵里：“开始吧，Ben。”

 

如获大赦的Ben先是试探性地抽送了一次，确定少女的呻吟真的全部出自快感后，便逐渐放开了动作。只是，他还没抽动几下，就停了下来。Rey不解地看向他，却被托着后腰抬起了屁股，不得不用双腿勾紧他的腰腹。等到再被放下时，她发现自己身下被垫了一个枕头。“呃……我发现那个角度，好像不是很容易让你舒服……”男人红着脸解释道，又细微地调整了一下姿势。他的这番举动让Rey噗嗤一下笑了出来。其实以他的尺寸，普通的碾压就已经非常舒爽了，但这份贴心的确非常加分。

 

然而很快，Rey就笑不出来了。调整过角度后，Ben的每次进出就不是“普通的碾压”了，而是重重地撞上那块突起，再滑入最深处，将一片奇妙的软肉顶得酸软。她的呻吟渐渐染上哭腔，快感完全由另一个人给予，这种全新的体验令她既害怕又兴奋——她担心交出控制权所带来的未知，却期待暗藏在这未知中的刺激。稍作权衡，年轻的女孩就决定投身进无尽的极乐。她告诉正在自己身上驰骋的男人：不到最后，不要停。

 

这个态度，像是一把鲜红的钥匙，在没人发现的时候，悄悄地打开了一扇不知名的大门。一直封锁着的野兽突然获得自由，并被纵容着冲出黑暗，嘶咬落入口中的猎物。

 

肉体的极度欢愉，会在精神层面的加持下再翻好几倍。少女自己造就的轻熟身躯已经让Ben食髓知味，他不顾一切地掠夺着她的所有，不放过任何一个角落。而就在这时，Rey尖叫着高潮了，纯粹地因为他的攻势而坠入了爱欲的泥潭。她的高潮，是我给的——这个事实让他的眼眸都亮起了暗芒。他露出了一个满足的微笑，身下的动作却没有因为女孩已经高潮而显露出任何一丝同情的意味。Ben仍然拿出自己的全力疼爱她娇嫩的身体，而且Rey自己也说了，不到最后，不要停。

 

被一直延续着高潮的Rey正哭喊着，但她蒙着一片雾气的双眸却明显是在期盼着什么。这个，Ben也看出来了，却猜不出在到底是什么，直到——少女已经脱力的身子又一次颤抖了起来，而从两人的缝隙间，忽然又一次如潮水般溢出着滑腻的液体。Ben有些好奇，便抽出了自己，接着，他就看到Rey的身下飞溅了好几股清澈的爱液，挥洒在自己的小腹上，包括还未得到消解的欲望，也被弄得湿淋淋的。这样令人血脉喷张的画面，他也只在情色电影里看到过。再一想到，身下的女孩正是被自己顶弄到如此迷乱的境地，一阵狂喜立刻涌上心头。他将脸埋在她的颈窝里乱蹭，舔舐着她的喉咙，再一次进入了她。

 

事实上，距离男人最后到达极限，也没有过去特别久。而因为他们交合的地方早已泥泞不堪，所以他最后是在淫靡又响亮的水声中释放的。Ben离开Rey的身体后，还帮她揉了揉已经酸麻的大腿根，然后才躺在她的身边，视线牢牢地锁定着仍在调整自己呼吸的少女。而Rey也感受到了他灼热的目光，转过头，慵懒且餍足地笑了：“你给我的，实在是太美妙了。而且，你竟然能让我高潮到那个程度，真的好棒啊……不过说起来，还好是在酒店，就不用自己清理床单了……”

 

不。

 

我希望你躺在我的床上，腰下垫着我的枕头，在全是我的气息的包围中，被我顶弄得剧烈高潮，弄湿我的床单。你的气味会和我的混在一起，永远都不可能分开。

 

 


End file.
